


Dwilbo Drabbles

by Aloneindarknes7



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not actually drabble length but still pretty short stories focusing around the pairing of Dwalin/Bilbo Baggins (aka Dwilbo). Inspired by Dwilbo Week 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first one was written for Dwilbo Week 2014 created by Omgaidawtf on Tumblr. I used the prompt 'injury.'

“Are you feeling better now?” Bilbo asked as he watched Dwalin finish his third mug of ale and swipe the last bit of gravy off of his plate with the last bite of bread. “Or do you think you’ll need more ice?” Bilbo’s voice was full on mocking now.

“Shut it,” Dwalin growled, puffing up his chest and glaring down at Bilbo. Even when they were both sitting there was such an obvious height difference. 

Bilbo just rolled his eyes. “Hard to be intimidated by you now, my heart.” A smirk crossed Bilbo’s face. “Even fauntlings of the Shire don’t cry when they stub their toes.”

“I wasn’t crying!” Dwalin thundered for the infinite time. 

“I saw tears forming,” Bilbo sing songed in a teasing manner.

“I. Wasn’t. Crying. ‘Sides, you hobbits are born with feet as hard as stones. The only time we dwarves take our shoes off is in the comforts of our home and even then we aren’t safe.” Dwalin grumbled unhappily.

“Of course, you’re always under attack. Who could have predicted that tonight would have been the night the table decided to jump out at you? Why, if it wasn’t for your mighty skill as a warrior, I’m sure you would have banged more than just a toe!” Bilbo couldn’t hold the façade anymore and burst into loud, unsightly laughter at his lover’s expense. Dwalin took it like a champion though. Namely he sat there and tried to make Bilbo burst into flames by using his eyes. 

Bilbo stood to start collecting the dishes while still chuckling slightly when Dwalin grabbed him by his hips. “I know something I’d much rather bang against a table.” 

“Only if you think you won’t worsen your injury.” Bilbo chuckled into the kiss Dwalin dragged him into. He wasn’t really surprised by this reaction. After all, Dwalin did always tell Bilbo that he had fallen in love with the hobbit’s laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Dwilbo Week 2014 prompt "separation."

“You are never allowed to leave again. Never.” Kili declared.

“It was only a few months.” Bilbo insisted with a sigh. “I had to get everything sorted at home.”

“Erebor is your home now.” Thorin reminded.

“Yes, and I won’t be leaving it for a long time.” Bilbo agreed.

“You’ll never leave.” Kili emphasized.

“I’ll make it law when I take the throne. Bilbo Baggins is never allowed to leave Erebor.” Fili stated as drastically as his brother.

“He couldn’t have been that bad while I was away.” Bilbo huffed out and glanced up at Dwalin. Or at least he tried to look at him but he only really saw beard due to the way Dwalin was wrapped around Bilbo. “Were you really that bad?”

“His training nearly killed us.” Kili groaned.

“He snapped at everyone for everything.” Fili moaned.

“He was terrible company.” Balin nodded with a frown. 

“Oh,” Bilbo wasn’t exactly sure what he was supposed to say to that. “I guess I’ll take him with me if I go somewhere again. Does that sound okay, Dwalin?”

“Try and stop me.” Dwalin’s arms only seemed to tighten more around Bilbo. The hobbit supposed that it was nice to have been missed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Dwilbo Week 2014 'Omegaverse' prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never really done an omegaverse before so here's my attempt. I just think that dwarves would go into a short, but passionate state and do instinctual things that would please their mates.

Hobbits didn’t have heats the way that dwarves did. For a hobbit, heats occurred twice a year and usually only lasted three or four days. They still had full control of their thoughts and actions but they tended to be more irritable, moody, and incredibly horny. If they decided not to mate during that heat then they would have pains, usually stomach and back, but for the most part be fine.

From what he had learned from asking his friends, dwarves had heats that caused them to go into a different mindset that was only concerned about breeding. Their heats also had to be triggered by their mates but Bilbo had gotten confusing information about what exactly trigged the heats. Their heats also only lasted for two days but were apparently very intense.

He had yet to experience a dwarven heat despite being married to Dwalin for three years already, which was why he had gone to Balin for help when Dwalin began to act differently. 

“He hasn’t said anything to me all morning and his eyes were looking very glassy. Also he just kept silently following me around the rooms and he didn’t even eat breakfast. He just sat next to me and, well, I think he kept sniffing me.” Bilbo informed.

Balin only smiled and nodded. “I’ll let the others know not to disturb you two for the next forty eight hours then. You best head back now or else he’ll probably be more aggressive the longer you stay away.”

“So this is normal behavior?” Bilbo asked.

“For Dwalin’s heat it is.” Balin confirmed. 

Bilbo swallowed nervously as he stood in front of the door to his shared chambers. Dwalin was going through his heat and the word ‘aggressive’ had been used. Dwalin had always been a rather gentle lover with Bilbo before but now he was a little worried about the different mindset that Dwalin would have for the next two days.

When he entered his bedroom, he found that Dwalin had gathered all of the pillows and cushions from the couch as well as every blanket that they owned. He had crafted some sort of large nest and was sitting in the middle, staring at Bilbo, completely naked. Bilbo didn’t know exactly what he should do but he felt like he wanted to show Dwalin that he wouldn’t be resisting him. 

He stripped and climbed into Dwalin’s makeshift nest. Dwalin pressed his head into Bilbo’s neck and inhaled deeply, not even trying to subtly smell him like he had that morning. His arms wrapped around Bilbo’s waist and shifted him onto his back. Dwalin was making a low humming noise in the back of his throat and began to nuzzle his way down Bilbo’s body.

After two days, Bilbo learned that ‘intense’ was used to describe the amount of pleasure that the mate of a dwarf would receive during a heat. Dwalin was able to talk again but Bilbo’s voice had become sore from the amount of moaning and screaming in pleasure he had done. 

At least he had finally had his questions answered about dwarven heats. He also no longer feared them and couldn’t wait until the next one hit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Dwilbo Week 2014 prompt 'surprise.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea that hobbits grow their children is totally taken from the brilliant series "The Good Earth" by The Feels Whale (miscellea).

Dwalin had stopped blinking. Bilbo didn’t know if it was because the dwarf thought if he blinked everything would disappear, or if he was afraid to blink and realize that he wasn’t asleep. Still, it was making Bilbo very nervous which was making the twins start to moan and wiggle in his arms.

The oldest, by mere minutes, began to scrunch up his face and Bilbo instantly began to sway his body from side to side. “It’s alright, my sweets. Your dwarf daddy is just, well, surprised.” Bilbo glanced from the fussy babies back up to Dwalin.

“Aye,” Dwalin nodded. “Very surprised, especially considering I didn’t know male hobbits could get pregnant.”

“I really thought I told you before that we grow our children.” Bilbo murmured even as he began to hum and continued to rock.

“I thought that had been a drunken joke. How did they even get planted then? Did you plant them and just forget to mention it to me?” Dwalin asked accusingly.

“Of course not!” Bilbo spluttered which caused the younger to begin crying. “Not all children are planned for though, Dwalin. Still, I saw them wiggling around in the garden this morning so you aren’t the only one surprised. But they were in my garden which means they’re our responsibility. If you really don’t want children though I’m sure I can find a cousin who hasn’t been having much luck in their garden and would be willing to--”

“Don’t even finish such a thought!” Dwalin growled as he stood up and held his hands out. “Hand me our daughter.” Bilbo shifted his weight to pass the crying youngest over and Dwalin’s expression instantly melted as he cradled her small form. “Hush, dear one, no need to cry. Your papa has you and he’s not going to let anything hurt you or your brother.” Dwalin smiled at Bilbo and received a smile back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Dwilbo Week 2014 prompt 'Soulmates.'

The marks revealing the name of someone’s soul mate had always been something Bilbo had wondered about. After all, he had never met a Dwalin son of Fundin in the Shire before. His mother had always reassured him that one day his soul mate and him would meet.

When he opened his door one night and found a dwarf waiting on the other side of it, his heart instantly began to beat faster. “Dwalin, son of Fundin, at your service.” The dwarf bowed lowly.

Bilbo’s eyes widened. “Bilbo Baggins, at yours.” He responded and bowed as well. When he straightened again, the dwarf was staring with equally wide eyes.

“Oh,” Dwalin seemed speechless.

Bilbo offered a small shrug. “Would you like to come in? We probably have a lot to talk about.”

Dwalin stepped into the hobbit’s space. “Yes, we probably do but I could think of something better to do than talk right now. I don’t know about you, but I’ve been waiting quite some time to meet my soul mate.” Dwalin’s voice had dropped into a low grumble as he placed a hand on Bilbo’s back. 

Bilbo swallowed for a moment before a small smile formed on his face. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

Later that night, Dwalin could only feel bothered to be half dressed when he answered the door for the rest of the company. “Come back tomorrow.” Was the only thing he said before he slammed the door shut, ignoring his brother, Gandalf, and even Thorin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Dwilbo Week 2014 prompt 'Arranged Marriage.'

Belladonna had never expected to save the life of a dwarf. She had only happened to be passing through the forest looking for mushrooms and she really didn’t know why she stepped in except for her Tookish nature. Still, even pregnant, she had managed to distract the orcs long enough that they ended up getting lost in the forest. She had double backed in time to help the dwarf onto his feet and helped him back to Bag End to heal. 

When the dwarf had promised her the hand of his youngest son in marriage to her oldest, she hadn’t expected the dwarf to remain to his word. She thought he would leave and forget about her forever. 

But thirty five years passed and a dwarf showed up on her doorstep asking for her only son’s hand in marriage. “To repay my father’s debt, miss.” The tall, looming dwarf insisted.

“Well,” Belladonna looked from the dwarf and then into her kitchen where Bilbo was sitting and having tea. “Come on in, mister…?”

“Dwalin, son of Fundin, at your service.” Dwalin bowed before he entered the cozy home. He peered into the kitchen and saw his arranged fiancé for the first time. Even with the jam smeared on his cheek, Dwalin figured it could have been worst.

“Mum?” Bilbo slowly placed his pastry down as he turned to his mother for help.

“Bilbo, my boy, have I ever told you of a little adventure I had?” Belladonna asked with a small smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last entry for Dwilbo Week 2014.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was without a prompt so I went for the idea of Bilbo being raised by dwarves. Let's also go with the idea of hobbits and dwarves living for the same amount of time and the group currently be in an almost old enough to be considered adults age.

“You’re staring at him again.” Thorin pointed out with a smug expression at having caught Dwalin.

Dwalin simply turned his glare on his cousin before returning his eyes onto the hobbit. Everyone knew the hobbit. After all, he was the only hobbit in the mountain. How he had gotten to the mountain was a mystery that his older brother Bofur liked to keep others guessing on since he changed the story every time. Bombur never really talked to anyone so getting the story out of him was hopeless and it was a good day when Bifur could even manage to talk on subject.

But Dwalin didn’t stare at the hobbit because of fascination. As his brother and cousins liked to remind him, it was because of his infatuation with the hobbit. Dwalin didn’t see how they could tease him about it though. The hobbit was gorgeous. His hair was long with two simple braids and then the rest of his hair always clasped behind his pointed ears in cascading curls. His face was bare but it only meant that Dwalin had better view of those full lips. Not to mention how curvy and plump in all the right places he was.

Even though he was destined to take over his father’s place as the head of the guards, he was named the toughest fighter of his generation, and he had proven his bravery during many scouting trips; Dwalin was terrified to try and talk with the hobbit. 

“Let me stare in peace,” Dwalin murmured. “It’s all I’ll ever have with him.”

“Just talk to him for Durin’s sake.” Frerin rolled his eyes. “He’s harmless, Dwalin. I’ve already talked to him a dozen times. He’s actually pretty funny.”

“Aye, that’s why I can’t talk to him. He’s funny, he’s sweet, he’s smart, he can cook, he can hold his own in a battle, and he’s beautiful. He’s absolutely perfect. What can I even say to him?” Dwalin asked loudly.

“Well most people start off with a simple ‘Hello’ but that was a rather grand first impression.” Dwalin felt like his stomach had turned to stone as he looked over his shoulder to see the hobbit standing there with a smile. “I’m Bilbo Baggins, by the way.” He held out his hand expectantly.

Dwalin swallowed and took the hand. His hand felt as soft as he had always imagined. “Dwalin, son of Fundin.”

“I’m well aware actually. I asked Frerin about two months ago who you were since you came to the library so often but never seemed to do anything more than just stare at me.” Dwalin shot a side glare at his smirking cousin. “He said you’d never make the first move so I figured I might as well do it. So how about we get something to eat sometime? My mother and brother own a restaurant down on Quartz Street.”

Dwalin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Yes, of course!” He had probably answered a little too quickly and a little too loudly.

“Wonderful,” Bilbo grinned and Dwalin felt like he could feel himself fall beard over heels. “But just so you know, I’m not perfect like you might think. My brothers tell me that I’m sassy and just as stubborn as any dwarf. But I suppose you’ll just have to learn that for yourself.” Bilbo winked before offering a smile to Thorin and Frerin. “Bye for now.”

Dwalin watched Bilbo walk away with a blissful smile on his face. “You’re welcome.” Frerin offered as Thorin snickered.

“Shut up.”


	8. Cuddling and Handholding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request by rosacotton on Tumblr.

Bilbo hated having to be an adult. He wanted to continue to be held by his boyfriend and cuddle. But his stomach was reminding him that he needed to go buy food at the market so that they could eat that night. Responsibilities were terrible.

“Alright, I have to get up now.” Bilbo declared. He made no attempt to move, keeping his head on Dwalin’s shoulder with the dwarf’s hand wrapped around his waist. His knees were tucked comfortably under him as he leaned against the sturdy bulk of his boyfriend.

“Okay,” Dwalin made no attempt to disentangle himself from Bilbo.

“We’re going to be hungry later if I don’t move now.” Bilbo argued but still didn’t move.

“Or we can just go down to the kitchens later. Not every meal has to be a private one for us.” Dwalin suggested.

“Alright, you convinced me. Here, take this as your prize for being so smart.” Bilbo held out his hand with his fingers curled up to show that he was about to drop something.

Dwalin held his hand expectantly under Bilbo’s outstretched hand. When Bilbo opened his hand to reveal emptiness and instead took Dwalin’s hand in his own, Dwalin chuckled. He turned his head and brushed a beardy kiss to Bilbo’s temple. “Best prize I’ve ever won.”


End file.
